


Legacy

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anniversary, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus only met his predecessor twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a story with some focus on the previous Ultra Magnus before Minimus. I decided to create an OC because the names of the other previous Magnuses(?), Ramp, Datum, Blockus, sounded, well, ridiculous. So basically I see the timeline going Suture, Datum, Ramp, Blockus, Boreas (OC) then Minimus. I'm sorry if I got the canon Magnuses in the wrong order.

Minimus only met his predecessor twice.

The first time was aboard the transport ship Minimus was captaining. Ultra Magnus had arrested him for traces of enriched nucleon found among the shipment of energon derivatives. He had ignored Minimus' protests of ignorance, read him his rights and locked him in a cell aboard his own craft, delivering him to trial.

In between that time and the next, Minimus was sentenced to Garus-9, lodged an appeal, was told to await retrial, met Chief Justice Tyrest and was recruited by him as the candidate for the next Ultra Magnus. 

The second time it was to ensure that Minimus could successfully integrate with the Magnus Armor. It was a strange sight, watching a light and dark blue mech of Minimus' height emerge from the Armor in order for Minimus to take his place. 

Prior to this, Minimus' training had consisted of physical training in simulated conditions, thousands of hours of footage, studying his predecessors in action, studying their logs, memorizing dates, battles, arrest records. Not to mention the entirety of Tyrest Accord, committing each word and punctuation mark to his brain module.

None of that quite prepared him for that first moment of climbing inside the Armor. How it felt to integrate with it, the feeling of being encompassed, linked, suddenly in control of a larger, powerful form. 

His first steps as Ultra Magnus were clumsy, infant-like. 

"Your motor skills will improve with time," Tyrest said, "You will have more time to practice once you take over the role permanently."

Through Magnus' optics, Minimus glanced at the small mech standing at Tyrest's left, wondering if he was bothered by Tyrest referring to his inevitable demise. But the mech was mostly expressionless. 

He didn't even speak until Minimus had disengaged with the Armor.

"If I may, Chief Justice, could I speak to my successor before I depart?"

"By all means," Tyrest replied with a sweep of his arm, "Impart your wisdom. Do be swift about it though, you must return to your duties."

"Understood," the mech dipped his helm respectfully, "Thank you Chief Justice." 

Tyrest left. Minimus had expected the current Magnus to reintegrate with the Armour but instead he lingered outside of it. 

"You seem to be an ideal successor from what you've just demonstrated," he told Minimus, "Tyrest is impressed with your training thus far."

It was a compliment but it felt a little stilted. Especially to Minimus who felt the weight of the other mech's mortality on his shoulders.

"Doesn't it bother you," he found himself saying, "That I'm only here in the event you offline?"

"I've resigned myself to death," the mech answered, "I can't fault the mech who will carry on my legacy."

"You mean Ultra Magnus' legacy?"

"His and mine, mine albeit to a lesser extent. Only you and Tyrest know the truth. That is it me inside this Armor. Just how I knew it was a mech called Blockus. Just how he knew it was a mech called Ramp, so on up until Suture. We carry the knowledge of those who proceeded us. In that small way we are remembered, as individuals."

"I don't even know your designation," Minimus said.

"Boreas of Vos," the mech answered, "I know you will remember me Minimus Ambus of House Ambus."

Minimus was struck by the certainty in his voice. At the same time he recognized it was truth. He wouldn't forget.

"Is it difficult," he ventured, "Having no one else know your real identity?"

"Most of the time, no," Boreas said, "After all there is a reason why we don this Armor, call ourselves Ultra Magnus, add to the belief in his immortality."

"You said most of the time," Minimus pointed out.

Boreas' expression was somber,

"Sometimes the facade takes it's toll," he admitted, "The weight of not being able to tell anyone who you really are. It is a lonely life Minimus Ambus. Rewarding but lonely."

"I've never minded loneliness," Minimus said.

He had been ignored most of his life. Forced to live under the shadow of his brother's fame. Shunned because of his size. 

At least as Ultra Magnus, his loneliness would be for a greater good.

Boreas' gaze was pitying,

"I thought the same as you," he said, "Until I put on that Armor. Feeling loneliness as yourself in one thing, experiencing it under the guise of being someone else, that is a completely different."

"So you regret the decision?" Minimus asked.

"No of course not," Boreas said adamantly, "As I said earlier, it's a rewarding life. An honorable life. But there are certain things that I... miss, for lack of a better word."

"Miss?" 

Minimus jolted as Boreas reached out and touched his arm,

"This might seem like the most insignificant gesture," he said, "But you're the first person I've touched with my own hand, in a very long time."

Minimus was still tensed with surprise. Boreas drew back his hand swiftly.

"I apologize. That was forward of me. You're the only one besides Tyrest I could afford this liberty. And Tyrest doesn't approve of physical contact."

"It's alright," Minimus lied, "You just startled me."

Boreas ex-vented,

"My first time out of the Armor in vorns and I embarrass myself by behaving completely irrationally."

"I said it was alright."

"No, it's not alright," Boreas insisted, "I'm your predecessor. I'm supposed to imbue you with a high standard of professionalism. I'm supposed to be... motivational. Now you'll remember me as the Ultra Magnus who lamented and pawed at you."

Minimus wasn't sure what to say. He ended up reaching out and brushing Boreas' arm.

"There. I've touched you. Now we're both culpable."

Boreas stared at him a long moment. 

"Tyrest would not approve," he said finally.

The criticism hit Minimus rather hard.

"I suppose he wouldn't."

"Don't be discouraged," Boreas said, "You haven't yet taken up the mantle of Ultra Magnus. There is still time for you to correct your behavior. I, however, have no excuse."

He hoisted himself up onto the Armor's chestplate. 

"I should depart," he said, "Before I can lead you astray any further."

Minimus watched him disappear inside the Armour, bringing it online. 

"May I ask a final question?" Minimus asked as Boreas - Ultra Magnus - stood upright.

"Of course." 

"Are you the same Ultra Magnus who arrested me on the Aurelia? I never asked got around to asking Tyrest."

Boreas tilted Magnus' helm slightly at the question.

"Yes that was me," he said, "I remember you being rather vocal about your innocence."

"I didn't know about the nucleon," Minimus huffed, "That wasn't a plant wasn't it? A set up to justify bringing me into custody in order to meet Tyrest?"

"Minimus Ambus," Boreas said sternly, "Are you accusing a Duly-Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord of evidence tampering?"

"My apologies," Minimus said, "It is doubtful an Enforcer would violate Section 317 of the Accord."

"Good memorization," Boreas observed, "I suspect your second in command made a deal behind your back. But as the commanding officer you needed to be held accountable. I did bring your file to Tyrest's attention however."

Minimus stared up at Ultra Magnus,

"So in a way you chose me."

"In a way," Boreas said, "I hope you never come to resent me for it." 

"I won't," Minimus assured him, "But I will remember."

Ultra Magnus' lips frowned.

"My improper touching?" 

"Your words of wisdom."

The corners of Ultra Magnus' mouth twitched. 

"I am grateful," Boreas said, "Farewell Minimus Ambus."

He turned. Once again an uneasy feeling settled over Minimus. The next time he saw the Magnus Armor, the mech inside it would no longer be online.

***

"Two weak energon spritzers," Minimus told Swerve.

The bartender reeled back theatrically,

"Woah look at Ultra Magnus ready to party," he grinned, "What's the special occasion?"

Minimus hunched his shoulders,

"It's the anniversary of day I became Ultra Magnus," he said quietly.

"Is that so?" Swerve continued to beam, "That's... well it's almost like a Spark Day isn't it? Shouldn't you be a bit more, I don't know, happy. Happy by your standards I mean, that is to say, slightly less frowny. I mean Tyrest turned out to be crazy and everyone knows your identity. But still, it's... an achievement?"

Minimus gave Swerve a reproachful look,

"Another mech offlined so I could take up the mantle," he said, "It's insulting to his memory that the date be seen as celebratory."

"Uh my bad," Swerve raised his hands, "I'll just... Leave you to your drinks."

He backed away - much to Minimus' relief. He raised one of the spritzers in a silent toast.

Here's to you Boreas.

He had barely taken a sip when someone leapt into the stool next to him.

"Hey Mags," Rodimus said cheerfully, "Whatcha order me? Ugh, an energon spritzer, seriously?"

Still pulling a face, he pushed it further in Minimus' direction. Then he waved at Swerve.

"Hey Swerve, give me my usual."

"Coming right up Rodimus!"

"The spritzer wasn't for you," Minimus told Rodimus.

Rodimus pouted,

"Then who did you order it for then?"

"For myself."

"You ordered two energon spritzers for yourself?" 

"I was only going to drink one of them," Minimus found himself saying.

Rodimus gave him a puzzled look,

"You ordered two energon spritzers with the intention of only drinking one?" he repeated slowly.

Minimus ex-vented. He didn't feel like explaining again. 

"It's complicated," he said.

"Complicated?" Rodimus said, "Oh come on Mags. Is it some kind of weird self-control thing?"

"I'm surprised you know that word," Minimus muttered into his drink.

Rodimus laughed,

"Oh burn! Look at you being all feisty. Are you sure you haven't deactivated your F.I.M. chip again?"

Minimus scowled at him,

"I assure you. I have not."

"One Rodimus Special," Swerve placed the drink in front of Rodimus, "I made it extra strength just how you..."

"Yeah thanks Swerve," Rodimus waved him away.

"Extra strength?" Minimus ex-vented, "It's probably useless of me to ask if you've deactivated your F.I.M. chip."

"Of course I have Magnus," Rodimus chirped, "The only way to enjoy life is to experience it."

"I suppose I have no choice but to sit here and supervise you."

"Why do have to say it like that?" Rodimus protested, "Can't you say, Rodimus I'm going to sit here and bask in your awesomeness?"

Minimus was positive he would never utter those exact words. 

"How about, Rodimus I will sit here and intervene accordingly?"

"Meeting me faintly halfway," Rodimus hummed, "Very progressive of you Mags."

"Minimus," the smaller mech corrected.

Today he was Minimus Ambus. And for better or worse, he wasn't alone.

Boreas, he thought, would approve.

Minimus almost smiled.


End file.
